A Vampire's Bride
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She was suppose to be the new princess of Magnolia and help her people, but instead of bringing peace… she caused despair and wars to erupt all over the world. Who knew being a vampire's bride would cause all this pain? Not her, thats for sure.


_Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She was suppose to be the new princess of Magnolia and help her people, but instead of bringing peace… she caused despair and wars to erupt all over the world. Who knew being a vampire's bride would cause all this pain? Not her, thats for sure._

_Pairings: Main: NaLu Others: Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus, ElfEver, Bixanna, RoWen, Igneel x Grandine_

_Rated M for future lemons._

_Enjoy!_

**The Vampire's Bride Chapter One: The New Bride**

"_I can do this, I can do this." _The blonde haired beauty repeated to herself as she stood on the circular platform in front of the three way mirror as the alterations of her red silk dress were being made. She smiled with confidence as her perfectly curled hair passed over her shoulders emphasizing her doe brown eyes and her large chest. She sucked in a quick breath as the satin belt wrapped around her waist was tugged tighter, threatening to rip.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to pull on it that tight." The pink haired Queen said apologetically to her future daughter-in-law.

"Its fine Grandine." She said showing her perfect smile in which the Queen returned. She loosened the satin sash around her waist and tied it into a bow and stood up from her crouching position. "You look wonderful Lucy."

Lucy smiled into the mirror her eyes casting on the woman behind her as she stepped off the circular platform. "Thank you Grandine."

Grandine shook her head. "No dear, call me mom." Lucy's face darkened a little bit.

"W-Wouldn't that be awkward?" Lucy said looking down at her white gloved hands with her

fingers intertwined and her thumbs going around each other in circles. Grandine gave a friendly laugh.

"It might be awkward at first, but just remember you and I have eternity to get use to it." Lucy gulped in the term she used.

_Eternity._

"Y-Yeah." Lucy stammered. "All eternity…" Grandine looked at the blonde teen with a concerned expression.

"You know you could always back down dear, we would understand-"

"No!" Lucy said interrupting her elder who held an expression of shock on her face from Lucy's sudden outburst. The blonde blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry that was uncalled for." Lucy said apologetically, "But I want to be here, with you guys," Her embarrassed expression turn to one of fondess. "With Natsu." She looked up with her brown eyes at her future mother-in-law. "Theres no place I'd rather be." Grandine's expression turned to one of absolute love for the blonde she considered her own daughter. She strolled over to her, her own red dress dragging across the wooden surface to embrace her.

"And theres no one I would rather have as my daughter-in-law, Lucy." She pulled back a bit to stare in her wide, glossy eyes. "We all love you, you know that."

"Not as much as I love you though." Both women looked to the now opened doorway to see none other than Natsu Dragneel clad in a red button up dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants. Natsu chuckled as he seen Lucy let go of his mother and basically gawk at him. "But I bet you already knew I loved you more than anyone else, right love?" The pink haired man said walking over to his mate and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Lucy smiled at his sweet affection.

"Of course I did." Grandine just smiled at the scene unfold in front of her.

"Well, I bet your father is looking for me. I'll see you two in a little bit." Queen Grandine said to the couple as she made her way out of the dressing room. "And no sex!" She could almost feel the redness on both their faces but she turned around anyway seeing Natsu bring Lucy to hide her face into his broad chest.

"Mom!"

"Yeah, like you two don't have sex." Grandine scoffed before walking out of the room. Lucy felt Natsu growl ripple through his chest.

"Senile old woman." Natsu mumbled while made Lucy giggle. Natsu looked down to where the glorious sound came from and smirked. "Why are you so happy missy?" Lucy raised her head up from his chest and threw her arms around her mates neck.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe its you?" The blonde said cutely which made Natsu's smirk turn into a mini smile.

"I know how to really make you smile." Lucy's smile was replaced with a knowing smirk.

"Oh do you now?" She replied already knowing what he was going to do. "Wanna tell me how?"

"No, but I'll show you how." Natsu said before dipping his head so his lips could meet her soft ones. Lucy responded back with just as much passion. She absolutely loved when Natsu kissed her like this, it made her feel how much love he felt for her.

She could only hope that her kisses made him feel the same way.

When they both needed air, they pulled back and Natsu's black eyes met Lucy's brown ones. Natsu brought one of his calloused hands up to put it on his mate's right cheek and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "You're way too beautiful for words, Lucy." The blonde face turned the color of her lover's hair and cutely replied.

"T-Thank you." Her stuttering made Natsu chuckle.

"Even after two and a half years of being together, my compliments still embarrass you?" Lucy removed her hands from around his neck to playfully swat his chest.

"Its not that you idiot!"

Natsu put on his infamous grin which made Lucy's heart beat even faster.

"I'm just teasin' ya babe, I know you're nervous. Just tryin' to calm ya down." Natsu said soothingly stroking her blonde locks in comfort. Lucy just sighed and looked up in her boyfriend's onyx eyes.

"So you can tell?" Natsu nodded.

"Its pretty obvious Luce." Lucy let go of Natsu's shirt which sent him a message and he reluctantly let go on her. Lucy strolled over to the three way mirror and looked at her reflection her confidence shattering and seeing nothing but imperfections.

"But what if…" Lucy barely whispered but Natsu's keen sense of hearing picked it up. "What if what Lucy?" He asked making his way to stand behind his future bride.

"What if… they don't like me?" Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy once again, this time out of comfort.

"They're going to love you Luce." Natsu said nuzzling her neck. "Who wouldn't love you?"

Lucy snorted in response. "Oh, I don't know a whole race of vampires who love to feed on human blood." Natsu gave her a weird look before remembering something. He let go on her to fish through the pockets of his black dress pants. Curious Lucy tried to peek at what he was digging and gasped when he presented it to her.

"Igneel had this specially made for you." Natsu began to explain. "Turn around." Lucy compiled and held up her curly blonde locks for Natsu to clasp the beautiful necklace around her neck. It had a silver chain and dangling from the chain was a gorgeous red ruby in the center. The sides and the back of the ruby were enclosed in an intricate silver penit, it was neither too big or too small and seem to be the perfect size for the petite blonde. Lucy felt her confidence growing already. "What exactly does it do Natsu?"

"It helps mask the scent of your blood from all of the villagers. If they caught a wiff of it, they'd be all over you." Natsu grimaced at the thought, "And I'm sure as hell ain't gonna let that happen." Lucy turned and faced Natsu and stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his tanned cheek.

"Because you're always protecting me." Natsu placed a kiss upon the crown of her head.

"And I will always protect you." Natsu said giving a serious look towards Lucy. Lucy looked up and smiled and connected her lips to his for one last chaste kiss before there was a knock at the door.

"Hopefully you two have clothes on!" Natsu rolled his eyes at his blue feline's words. "We don't just give us a sec Happy!" Lucy swatted Natsu's arm and steadily walked to the door with her boyfriend in pursuit and casually opened the door to be faced with Happy and Natsu's little sister Wendy.

"Is it time?" Lucy asked nervously and gulped when Wendy nodded her head.

"Yes Lucy-san! Time to meet the people of Magnolia." Wendy said is her small cute voice. Lucy began to shake and Natsu put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay baby, I'll be with you the entire time." Lucy looked over to him and just nodded and proceeded out the door to be introduced to the Magnolian people.

~xXx~

Lucy wondered down the hallway, hand intertwined with Natsu's. Wendy was walking beside her and Happy was flying above them all. Lucy looked out the window and saw a sight to behold. There were so many people waiting in the front yard of the castle, so many people in fact that you couldn't even see the green grass below the growing crowds feet. Lucy's heart dropped further in her stomach. Sensing her distress, Natsu gave her hand a light comforting squeeze.

"It's okay to be nervous Luce, nothing bad is going to happen though. We won't let it," Natsu gave her a stern look, "_I _won't let it. So just be calm and be yourself, they're going to love you." Lucy looked up and smiled to the man she loved oh so much. Lucy squeezed his hand back as a silent thank you. Lucy looked up noticing that they were nearing the corridors as she noticed her future father-in-law and mother-in-law standing looking at them as they made their ways down the porcelain tiled hallway.

"Are you ready dear?" Grandine asked sweetly not wanting Lucy to be more nervous than she already was. Lucy nodded her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. Igneel looked down at Lucy, offering a kind smile.

"It will be alright Lucy." Igneel said mocking Natsu's signature grin. Lucy looked up smiling at him.

"Yeah." Igneel turned towards the balcony. "I'm going to deliver the speech and on my signal bring Lucy out." When he seen a nod of understanding he started making his way through the balcony doors. No one said a word when they heard King Igneel making his remarks towards his people. Lucy's heart started beating faster and faster knowing that she was going to be introduced soon. "And now my loyal subjects, my main reason for being out here today is to tell you all that Natsu surprisingly found someone who wants to spend the rest of their lives with him." Natsu's cheeks turned the color of his hair as he hear the crowd erupt in laughter as well as his mom, sister, cat and mate. "She's a very wonderful woman and I think you guys will enjoy her as your new princess." Igneel threw his arms up in the air. "I now present you with Princess Lucy!"

The crowds exaggerated cheers rang in Lucy's ears and barely felt Natsu's hand on the small of her back leading her to the doors of the balcony. The closer Lucy got, the more she felt her heart drop. Soon, Lucy was on the balcony and all of her nerves seemed to fly out of her body at all of the cheering from the crowd, it actually made Lucy smile in realization.

She was the new princess of the kingdom of Magnolia.

_**End Chapter**_

_A/N: I hope you guys liked this story! This was a very fluffly chapter, but remember this is just the beginning of everything! More drama is soon to come. (; _


End file.
